


【权贵】Such A Rush/十万🔥急

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】Such A Rush/十万🔥急

He was in such a rush that he forgot to put the mouse in the house.

 

范丞丞心急火燎把黄明昊拖进后台的不知道哪个杂货间。还没被征用的场地，里面乱乱的放着纸箱子和衣架。还有唯一的一把椅子。

棕色亮漆实木和柔软镶金线的布料包裹着做的垫子，和凌乱堆放的杂物纸箱格格不入。这把格格不入的椅子就像舞台中心一样夺人眼球，冷白色的顶灯刚打开好像还能听见电流声。

“丞丞？”下一秒就被湿吻夺走呼吸的频率，黄明昊挑一个间隙闪开，又喊了一遍：“丞丞？”

范丞丞伸手揽了一下扭过头去的黄明昊，结果那人踉跄了一下，刚好被推倒在那张椅子上。范丞丞动了动嘴唇，没说什么。

11月的天，室内开了中央空调，一激动额头上的汗还是往外冒。黄明昊听着自己的呼吸声，仿佛也能听见自己心脏噗通地跳。

带着对久违情事的预感，黄明昊紧张地抓了抓自己的衣角，选择转过身背对着范丞丞趴在椅子上跪坐着。

范丞丞过来轻车熟路地就解开了黄明昊的裤子，不太温柔的连着内裤一起往下一拉便露出大半个白花花的屁股。他单手解开自己的腰带，从内裤里掏出已是勃起状态的阴茎。

“你干嘛呀！”一着急上火范丞丞的动作就有些粗暴，惹得黄明昊不满。  
“我着急。”范丞丞回的理直气壮。

粗喘着气，似乎急不可耐的范丞丞冷着一张脸，贴过来黄明昊身后。呼出的热气里混着一点呼之欲出的戾气，在冷天里张狂地辐射出高热，即将引燃一切。周围的空气。

就用手指头并拢往穴口里探索了两下，扶着阴茎就往里捅，缺少前戏的甬道里紧窄干涩，进到一半就卡在了那里。

黄明昊感觉到范丞丞的犹豫，甚至都能猜到身后那人瞬间理智和欲望的剧烈拉扯，他正等待着范丞丞的下一步动作，却发现那根直挺挺的肉具开始往外撤。

黄明昊轻轻地抓住扶着他的腰的手，在安静的房间里也不敢大声，就小声说：“没关系，插几下就好了……”

还是又等了一会，范丞丞顿了顿，随即伸手到前面摸他胸前的左边的小肉粒，一边缓缓抽送起来。范丞丞的抚摸没用什么技巧可言，只是按住那个瑟缩的肉粒，让它在指腹下来回滑动，时不时又用两指一起夹住他，捻着这个小东西摩擦，再轻轻一扯。

然后就会听到黄明昊一声轻叹，敏感的内壁果然渐渐渗出汁液。贯穿变得顺滑，让范丞丞可以一路顶到最深，用坚硬的热棍去撞击深处柔软而富有韧性的肠壁。

肌肤相贴才算亲密姿态，就像湿热的后穴温柔包裹住阴茎那样，把他无处安放的渴求妥帖收藏。

抽插的频率保持在一个稳定的速度上，每一下都操的深入。让狭窄的穴道粘膜一次又一次包裹住整根、摇晃、搅动，像处男一样做得直白莽撞，却又显得范丞丞可以是那样坦率且毫无保留。

大概是因为房间门隔绝了外面的嘈杂，明明应该是上台前最后的准备时间，所有人都应该忙而不乱，范丞丞却带着黄明昊偷跑。爱说话不安静的范丞丞也从未在性爱中如此沉默，好像此刻彼此交合的私密部位才是他的部位才是他的世界。

范丞丞又是一个大力送腰，好像使劲才能进入到更深的地方，“你里面怎么这么烫？”  
“唔...太深了。”黄明昊答非所问。

范丞丞正全力做最后的冲刺，“我要射到里面。”再而他语气穷凶极恶地补上一句，“射到你怀孕为止！”

臆想中的精液汹涌的填平了空虚的阴道，然后缓缓流淌进入子宫。性交是一件单纯的事情，单纯到可以仅仅凭借肉体的摩擦，就能像动物一样射出精液。

抽插的频率越来越快，节奏濒临失控，黄明昊体内的肉棒愈发鼓胀，满满地挤占了整条肉穴，内壁上成团的淫肉争先恐后被挤压，挣扎着贴住细滑表皮上浮起的青筋。

范丞丞一阵粗喘，又连续狠顶了几十下才射精。和黄明昊高温的内壁比起来，带着体温的精液就显得微不足道了。黄明昊甚至觉得突然有点凉意，情不自禁的抖了一下，战栗着到达高潮。

他轻声地哼，紧紧夹住自己的屁股，如同想把那快要满溢而出的精液全部留在身体里，去填补之前的空虚。

初冬的天气里，两人紧贴在一起的皮肤渗出一层薄薄的汗。此时这种黏腻感都仿佛成了一种亲密的证明，让他们互相纠缠着不愿放开。

就像要补偿刚刚那次开场十分草率的性事，范丞丞扶着再硬起来阴茎重新顶入。黄明昊坐在范丞丞身上，两个人叠坐在椅子上。

黄明昊的手撑在范丞丞的胸口，右手刚好对着他的左胸口。刚刚太急，条件也有限，范丞丞上衣还完好整齐地穿在身上。纵使是隔着外套，那噗通噗通跳动的活泼赤诚的心，会随着范丞丞的一举一动而起伏跳跃。

“你心跳的好快...”黄明昊说。

范丞丞没回话，只是把手臂箍得很紧，牢牢固定住黄明昊的位置，不让他柔软的身体被顶得向上窜动，结结实实地承受着每一次下体的冲撞。

因为完全放心把自己交给对方，黄明昊被范丞丞抱在怀里，解放开来双手，也不担心自己的平衡。手向下伸，拨开自己的臀瓣，第一次手指打滑了一下，触手所及的位置到处都湿漉漉的，会阴满是失控流泻的汁液。第二次才抓住两瓣臀往两边使劲，方便那人进的更深入似的。

倒是范丞丞过来拉住黄明昊的手，让对方把手放在自己胸口，更近的贴着自己，能感受到黄明昊温暖的掌心盖住自己胸口。其下怦怦跳动的心脏，大概能替范丞丞诉说热烈的告白。

黄明昊还在喘气，双腿还有点发软，只能任由范丞丞把他拎起来摆弄成并腿俯趴在旁边大箱子上的姿势。

黄明昊人挺瘦的，却实打实长了个翘屁股。反身趴在那的时候，腰部深深凹下去，下面的臀部又高高撅起来，从侧面看是非常漂亮的起伏线条。

红红的穴口张合不断，要扒开能看的更清晰真实。淋漓的精液挂满了腿间和肉缝，那副备受蹂躏的模样实在令人性欲勃发。

后入体位进入得不算深，但闭合的股间却含得极紧，也更容易捅到黄明昊的敏感点。范丞丞的大力操干，耻骨撞击在臀瓣上噼啪作响，搅动着残余的精液和流泻的淫汁发出暧昧的水声。

洞口被反复贯穿，撑涨得无法抵挡猛烈的入侵，只能无所适从地含着肉棒，裹住它挽留，任它予取予求。

范丞丞伸手过来握住黄明昊的前端越撸越快，粘稠的腺液从马眼里汩汩而出，在指缝间咕叽咕叽作响。同时黄明昊的肠道都揪紧了，内壁又湿又烫，前列腺随着脉搏在体内起伏跳动，雀跃地等待一个美妙的终点。

和性交不同，做爱是如此复杂的事情，复杂到你甚至可以用生殖器的纠缠去表达思念、爱意或者其他。他们把最美好和最不堪的一面都给了对方，而剩下那些不好不坏的、无关紧要的则给了其他所有人。

 

后记：

大家找不到两人，打来电话。范丞丞一脸抱歉的给黄明昊拿纸巾擦拭自己造的孽，精液混着肠液顺着他的动作往往流。

“对不起，下次我不这样了…今天你这样上台没事吧？”范丞丞显得很抱歉的样子，可是看着黄明昊两颊红红的可爱模样又有些捉弄的心情。  
“在舞台上，屁股可夹紧了。万一没弄干净等会裤子湿了我可不能帮你哦…”

黄明昊瞪了一眼范丞丞，看着自己手机又来了电话，估计是催他们俩准备上台的。  
“快走快走！别弄了，不会湿的，裤子很厚，湿了一点也看不出来，快点！”  
黄明昊拍了一下范丞丞的手，草草穿了裤子就上台了。

结果在台上聊9个人的宿舍生活的时候，范丞丞突然没按照台本，自己乱cue流程，让大家按照宿舍分配站位。

黄明昊偷偷翻了个白眼，以为范丞丞就是想和自己站一起，意图实在是不能再明显了。白眼还被被范丞丞看见了，那个人轻轻笑了一下。

范丞丞自己站到了黄明昊身边。好在大家都很配合地站到了各自室友的边上，范丞丞的意图看起来就没有那么显眼。

黄明昊感觉耳边热热的呼吸，一定是范丞丞凑了过来。温热的呼吸打在耳廓，黄明昊脸一红，赶紧扭过头去看那人，怕他作出什么出格举动。

谁知那人小小声说了一句：“Bro，Your fly is undone.”  
“秀个鬼的英文。”黄明昊嘟嘟囔囔道。


End file.
